Like It or Not
by Keleficent
Summary: Ford rescues the love of his life, Adeline Marks (OC that belongs to @scipunk63 and @hntrgurl13).


When Adeline had first been captured, she fought tooth and nail to escape (she even came close a few times). But after weeks of torture, she didn't have the strength to do anything but lie on the cold cell floor.

They demanded information she refused to give. They tried to "persuade" her to change her mind with electric shocks, injections of pain-inducing chemicals, and the strategic slicing open of her skin. She was certain that one or more of the wounds that littered her body were infected and the cause of her high fever.

They told her all this torture would stop just for information on one man: Stanford Pines.

Thinking of him gave her a different kind of pain. She missed him dearly. She tried to be strong for him, to find a way back to him. But her body was giving out. Her injuries and illness were too much for her. She wasn't sure she could survive another session.

She was dying. She'll never see Stanford again.

She took some solace in knowing that if she was still being interrogated, it meant he had not been caught. With her dying breath, she protected him. He was safe.

She closed her eyes and pictured Stanford's face. She always thought of him before falling asleep. If she didn't wake up, she wanted him to be the last thing she thought about.

Her cell door opened. They had come for her again. She didn't bother to open her eyes.

 _"Adeline…"_

A hand touched her forehead. Then the back of someone's hand touched her cheek.

 _"You're burning up."_

Why would they care? If anything, she expected them to try to take advantage of her feverish haze to get her to spill information.

She waited for them to drag her to the operating room and strap her down to a table. Instead, a pair of strong arms slid under her knees and back and lifted her up. It seemed like they were being careful and gentle with her.

The person carrying her spoke to her. She didn't recognize the voice as any of her captors. Yet, the voice sounded familiar.

 _"Stay with me, Adeline."_

For a moment, she thought she was dreaming. It happened plenty of times before. She would dream she was with him again. It had to just be another dream, right? It couldn't be…

"Stanford?" Adeline blinked open her eyes. It was Stanford. He looked so solid and real.

"Addi, don't speak. Save your strength."

"Stanford…" Adeline didn't care at this point if this was a dream or not. The feeling of her body pressed into his as he held her in his arms was real enough for her. She rested her head against Stanford's shoulder and curled her hand into his coat.

Stanford was here; that was all she thought as she slipped away.

Stanford was here.

After that, Adeline kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Everything that happened was fuzzy. All she could remember was Stanford was with her the entire time. Even though he looked sad and worried, he spoke words of comfort to her. She couldn't remember what he said, but it didn't matter. Even her muddled brain could understand the love and warmth behind his words.

She finally woke up in a somewhat coherent state. She tried to move but everything from her eyelids to her toes felt like it weighed a thousand tons. She was startled when something cold touched her forehead. She tried to move away only to have pain shoot throughout her body.

"Shh…" A low, deep voice soothed her. "Lie still, Addi."

Adeline recognized that voice immediately. She was instantly calm upon hearing it and didn't try to move again. She felt a cool hand on her forehead.

"Thank god, your fever's breaking."

Adeline opened her eyes. The face of her beloved came into focus. "Stanford…it's really you."

"It's me, sweetheart. I've got you." Stanford was holding a damp cloth in his hand. He used it to wipe the sweat off her face and neck.

As her senses came back to her, she realized her clothing had been removed and most of her body was covered in bandages. She was wrapped in a blanket that felt soft and warm against her bare skin. "I know it's been awhile, but you just couldn't wait to rip off my clothes again, could you?"

The off-color joke managed to crack a smile out of Stanford. He caressed her face with the back of his hand. "Don't worry, Addi. You're going to be alright. I'm going to take good care of you."

Adeline would have appreciated the sentiment if not for the risk it posed. She doubted she'll be able to move for a while. Staying in one place could mean their death. If they needed to travel, Stanford would have to carry her. She would slow him down. "Leave me."

"Adeline…"

"Leave me. Save yourself. I'm a liability to you."

"Shh…" Stanford gave her a patient smile, amused at her foolish suggestion. "I'm not going anywhere, Adeline, so don't waste energy trying to convince me otherwise."

"But, Ford…"

"Shh…"

"They'll be looking for us. If they find us, I'm too weak to fight…"

"Shh, shh, shh, that's enough, Adeline." Stanford's voice was soft but firm. He cupped her cheek and she couldn't help but lean into his touch. "I'm always going to protect you, Adeline Marks, whether you like it or not."

She gave it up knowing it was a losing battle. She was too tired to argue with this stubborn nerd. Besides, if their roles were reversed, there was nothing Stanford could say that would convince Adeline to abandon him. Why should she expect Stanford's response to be any different?

A solemn expression came over Stanford's face. "Adeline, if, heaven forbid, you're ever captured again, cooperate with them. Tell them whatever they want to know. Don't let them hurt you for my sake."

Though it took her a lot of effort, Adeline stuck her shaky arm out of her blanket to reach for Stanford. He quickly grabbed her hand seeing how difficult it was for her to hold her arm up on her own. She gave him a small tug towards her, and Stanford took that as a signal that she wanted a kiss. He was more than happy to comply.

When their lips pulled apart, she whispered in his ear; "I'm always gonna protect you, Stanford Pines, whether like it or not."

Stanford chuckled at his own words being thrown back at him. He should have known she would never agree, but it was worth a shot. "Fair enough."

He kissed her hand before laying it back to her side and tucking the blanket around her. For good measure, he took off his coat and put it over her as well. "You warm enough?"

"Yes, very warm." Adeline forgot what a mother hen Stanford could be.

"Rest, love." Stanford kissed her forehead. "You're safe now."

Adeline thought about telling Stanford to get some sleep as well. The major bags under his eyes suggested he hadn't slept much since she was taken from him.

She decided not to waste her breath. She could see the determination in Stanford's eyes to guard her tonight. He will stay up all night protecting her, whether she liked it or not.


End file.
